oregairufandomcom-20200223-history
Saki Kawasaki
Saki Kawasaki is a loner student at Sobu High School. She's in the same class as Yui and Hachiman, class 2-F. Appearance Bodily Attributes Hachiman states that she's tall and slender. Her eyes are turquoise in the anime, and she has a beauty spot under her right eye. It's said that her legs are smooth and it's stated that she has waist-long free hair and the length varies between, the middle of her thighs and her knees in the light novel illustrations. Her hair reaches around the top of her thighs and she is given a notable and curved cowlick in the anime. Her hair was described as "blueish" by Hachiman. She is known to be one of the most mature character in the series. Personality At the start of the series, Saki is a calm, conscientious and private person. However she's disagreeable and cold overall. Hachiman said that Saki looks like a delinquent a number of times. She can be curt, stuborn and frank. She avoids small talk and Saki quickly gets to the point of conversations. She may use her opponents' words against them and often uses their point of view to point out flaws in them. She can be aggressive, for example she often answers questions with more questions. Hachiman describes her as an indifferent and cold loner. She is a conscientious, disciplined, independent and emotionally stable person. She kept calm and showed mild irritation at most. Example, when Hachiman saw her underwear, her reaction was just a short insult with a calm demeanor. Saika said that she's never seen her being friendly with anyone. Yoshiteru describes her as solemn, haughty or aloof. On the other hand, Taishi describes her as "kind" and "serious" in Past but was revealed by Hachiman that her nature remains the same but hidden. Saki's aggressiveness stems from the fact that she can't express herself properly, lack of words and just plain clumsiness.Saki is mostly considerate for her family members.Saki also had a habbit of texting (Brother probably) both in cram and regular school and will always broke into smile.Later she would look around if any one witness it. Even after stop working night shifts, Saika appears drowsy, tired lazy and drowsy in speech, indicating that nothing in ordinary high school teen life interest her, a trade similar to Hachiman. Abilities She often made dinner for her siblings in her middle school days, which shows her skill in cooking and other house chores. Saki is also skilled in sewing both by hand and by sewing machine, this is shown by her skills in making costumes for her class play (cultural festival) & athletic festival and also by her hand made scrunchie, fixed up blazer & blouse. In the light novel her skills are listed as karate and making soft toys She also tried her Hands in athletic festival, as a participant of sports and also as a broadcasting unit. History In light Novel, Kawasaki's house is mentioned to be somewhere close to Hikigaya's house, the middle school district which is different because of the interposition of the highway According to her brother she was a super serious student back in middle school. She was relatively nice back then and often made dinner and stuff. She didn’t change much even when she was in her first year of high school But changes were observed in second year 'Plot' Saki is Hachiman's classmate who seems like a delinquent as she often arrives late to class. As Hachiman leaves the class he notices Saki looking at a flyer for summer school classes. Later, the Service Club runs into Komachi and Taishi Kawasaki, Saki's younger brother. Taishi explains his concern for his sister to them since she comes home late every night, nearly at 5 in the morning. Yukino resolves to accept his worry as a request for the Service Club to determine what Saki's agenda is. At school, the Service Club tried and failed using various methods to approach Saki. Hayama and Shizuka tried to persuade her, but they also failed. Later on, they learned that Saki works in a cafe somewhere in Chiba City, and tracked down the two most likely cafes. The Service Club discover that Saki works night shifts at the second cafe on the top floor of the classy Royal Okura Hotel named as Angel ladder. Yukino finds that Saki lied about her age to the management so that she can work nights there for her own reasons. But there they failed to persuade her to give up the night shifts, as she tackled their questions with their own questions and ideals. The following day, Hachiman traps Saki in a near by restaurant with the entire group along with her brother.There he predicts the exact reason for her night shifts and reveals it to the group, that Saki is working night shift as a bar tender under a false name and age with that as a motive to fund her summer cram school tuition, so as not to burden her family, although she was inadvertently worrying her brother. Hachiman also suggested a solution to their problem by telling Saki to apply for a scholarship, thus she doesn't have to worry her brother or to work night shift any longer. In the light novel Volume 5 Chapter 2, it is mentioned that she followed Hachiman's advice and managed to get a scholarship and her relationship with her siblings seems to turned for the better. She still does her part time jobs only in her leisure hours and spends more time with her siblings. Later in the series Episode 10 (adaptation of Volume 6) Ebina's eyes fell on the skills of Saki (In light novel by Hachiman's influence) and thus her social relationship improved followed by her participation in various events especially making costumes for class play, athletic festival, etc. It was later mentioned in Volume 10, that she planned on going to a public school for the liberal arts and choose liberal arts for her career path of third year, to reduce the expense in consideration for her siblings and parents 'Difference in Light novel and Anime' In light novel her debut was that Hachiman wanted solitude so he went to the rooftop. At the rooftop, Hachiman writes his future career report which is caught by the wind. Conversely, Saki at the top of the water tank caught it While she was climbing down, her underwear was exposed by the wind. Once down, she glanced at the report and tossed it to Hachiman calling him an idiot In anime Episode 4, She was reluctant to enter the class in time of their grouping for work tour and went to the roof top where she fiddled her Lighter in hand .In the very next episode, in an almost empty classroom, Hachiman was physically punished by Shizuka for being late While Hachiman was on the floor, Saki ignores and walks past him While Shizuka describes the class having too many troubled students witnessing Saki's late entry to class. Hachiman saw her underwear given in his position. She stopped to call him stupid then she continued thus to her desk.[3] 'Novel Version not adapted in Anime version' Saki's role in anime is reduced greatly in comparision to the Novel, most of which were overlooked.In Volume 5, Saki's visit to the cram school and meets Hachiman there, later they visit a nearby restarunt to see her brother Tashi and Komachi to advice about the choices of High school which was not adapted in anime version. In light novel Volume 6, Hachiman influence Yui and Hina to appoint Saki as the costume designer for the play But in the adapted anime version, Hachiman's influence were neglected and was shown as Hina's own involvement without any influence. Saki pointed Hachiman the way to the rooftop, when he was in hurry in search of Minami which was also not shown in anime version. In Volume 6, when Hachiman asked her of Sagami's whereabouts in a rough voice out of urgency, she reproach him with a hint of sadness. Hachiman then asked her whether she went to the rooftop earlier, she whispered with a soft voice in nostalgia that Hachiman has a good memory, and look at him embarrassingly recollecting their first meeting . After Hachiman thanked her for her information on Sagami's whereabouts by saying, "Thanks! Love ya Kawasaki!", she immediately shrieked loudly in embarrassment and anger after he dashed off to the rooftop. In the anime, after the cultural closing speech, she gave Hachiman a look of concern of what he has just done along with Yui and Saika. In Volume 9, She was shown to pick up her little sister from nursery schoool where she runs into Hachiman.They have a conversation with each other about Saki's improved relation with her siblings.In Volume 10, in times of councilling for choosing the career path Saki again runs into Hachiman where they exchange information about reach other's carreer choice and also about their siblings. Addressed / Nick names Sai-chan By Keika Kawasaki Sakisaki By Hina Ebina Gallery Saki Kawasaki School Uniform.png|Saki wears an unbuttoned collared shirt that is tied at the bottom in the light novel. In the anime, she has a blue jumper tied around her waist. Her shirt is without a ribbon. In the light novel, Saki wears her blazer open, but she just wears her collared shirt in the anime. She wears white sneakers with green stripes, that make cross like shapes. Her hair is tied in a ponytail by a red and wavy scrunchie. She carries her school bag in a unusual way. Saki carries her bag with her right palm facing forwards and her bag resting on her back. She has a similarly-shaped and purple wrist band on her right wrist. She carries a blue handbag. Saki Kawasaki Angel Ladder Uniform.png|Saki uses a purple scrunchie to tie her hair. Her hair is in a bun with the end protruding backwards. She has an emblem on the lapel of her black waistcoat. This is a circular and purple badge with a yellow wine glass and quarter moon on it. She wears a name tag directly underneath. She wears a stand-up collar dress shirt with a bow tie. She finishes the outfit with dress pants. Saki2.png|Saki made and wore this outfit in an event created by Yoshiteru based on the Battle of Kōnodai during the Sports Festival. It seems to be a parody of one of Saber's alternate outfits from"Fate/Unlimited Codes" called "Saber Lily" or Eucliwood Hellsycthe's armor from "Kore wa Zombie desu ka". Saki relationships.jpg|When she chanced upon Hachiman in a prep school, she wore a T-shirt, leggings, jean shorts, a jacket and the T-shirt had a low V shaped neckline. In the light novel, she carries a backpack to prep school. Portal-saki.png Saki Introversion.png Saki.png YZEP12 - 28.jpg YZEP12 - 58.jpg Screen Shot 2015-11-21 at 14.30.10.png|Saki appears to be in a relationship with a person named "Yuu", who has not yet been seen or mentioned in the anime. Quotes * "Are you stupid?"My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 5; prologue * "What does it matter where I go? I haven't bothered anyone."My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 5; part A * "I just need money." My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 5; part B * "I'm not working for money to spend playing around. Don't lump with those idiots."My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 5; part B * "I told you, you didn't need to know. I plan to go to college, and I don't want to burden you and our parents with that."My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 5; part B Trivia * She's allergic to cats. My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 5; part A * She has worn black laced underwear to school. My Youth Romantic Comedy is Wrong as I Expected; Light Novel: Volume 2; prologue My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 5; prologue * She sometimes uses slang.My Teen Romantic Comedy SNAFU Anime: episode 5; part A-B * She brought a cheap 1$ lighter to school sometimesMy Youth Romantic Comedy is Wrong as I Expected Light Novel Volume 2; prologue * She dotes on her sibling just like Hachiman dotes his sister. * Saki is shown to be not good with scary stuffs. * Despite the fact she is good in house chores, she only can make plain food like Rice Krispie Treat. References Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Class 2F Category:Sobu High School